diamondhuntmobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Crystals
Blood crystals are a form of currency in DHM. They can be obtained by completing missions, from the gem finder, or from donating (must be unlocked). Blood crystals are used mainly for buying things from the blood crystal shop. Such as bigger inventory storage, farming patches, and xp bonuses. Blood crystals can also be used with the Time Machine to instantly advance in-game time. Below are all the places blood crystals are used. (Note: In this section, BC is sometimes used for Blood Crystals) Blood crystal well The blood crystal well allows you to gamble away blood crystals in the hope of getting more. The minimum amount of blood crystals you can throw in the well is 100. (Or if the max is 50, then 50) For more information see the page on wells linked here: https://diamondhuntmobile.fandom.com/wiki/Wells Time machine The time machine uses blood crystals to run. You may put in any amount of blood crystals in order to advance in game time. The more blood crystals you use, the more time is advanced. For more information, see the link below: https://diamondhuntmobile.fandom.com/wiki/Time_Machine Area Maps For 500 BC, you can buy the map to the next area. To access this option, hit the locked next button in the exploring area selection area. Charging an Hp Emblem So far, the only HP emblem that needs to be charged is the one found in the regular chest and the one from the pufferfish. They can be charged for 250 BC. Blood Crystal Shop Blood crystals are mostly used in the blood crystal shop. Here are the different upgrades and items you can buy. Since there are separate shop tabs, the underlined headings are the tabs, and regular headings are the items. More info on specific items: Mystery Gems Each box contains a single random gem ranging from sapphire to diamond. Each gem has an equal chance of appearing. As of March 19, 2019, the only other way to get a mystery gem box is as a loot drop from desert lizard warrior 1. *Average amount per box. BC is Blood crystals Enriched Potions These can only be bought at the blood crystal shop. Empty Orbs These can be converted into any orb of that color. You can buy multiples of the same orb. A single Blue orb costs 2,000 BC. For more on orbs, see the page on orbs. Temporary Upgrades (These have been replaced by buffs) This are upgrades that only last for a certain time period. Wise Investing Blood Crystals are hard to get without dropping a few bucks. This section is designed to help you decide what to spend the blood crystals you have gotten through playing on. The higher it is on the chart, the more important (I think) it is you get it first. ''This section is based on opinion, but is helpful advise. You can decide to listen to it or not. " It was made by a player who has only used blood crystals from playing the game, so take that into consideration Notes on the Chart Above: These are some more reasons I* made this chart the way I* did. * While VHW increases the fish caught, it still has a high use of RNG, meaning you can still get a bunch of low level fish. * Patches can help raise the Farming and Woodcutting skills a lot faster, and are permanent. * I mainly said permanent upgrades are the best, since they keep on giving. * The Blood Crystal Well is above time machine because you can still get stuff from it. * Mystery Gems can be sold to the shop for coins, making it the most direct way to convert Blood crystals to coins, but this is not recommended. * Buffs are not included because they involve spending money, and I* have not done so, so I* can't advise you about it. It's entirely up to you. * What I have : All capacity upgrades, Hp emblems (1 bought, 1 charged), magic emblems, and some for time machine for quest related reasons. Hoping to get more patches soon. *failureis100 If you disagree with the chart above, please comment below, and state why. Trivia * Blood crystals used to be tradeable for a few hours on the 18th of February * The VHW spell used to cost 500 blood crystals * Instead of buffs, there were two temporary upgrades. These are the +25% xp and 12 hours offline time upgrades, costing 500 and 100 BC respectively, and each lasted for 7 days. Category:Items Category:Gems